


Insult me with sweet words

by eternallydaehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Soulmate AU, chamhwi are bffs, chamwink, cursing!!!, jinhwi, jinhwi are also 99 liners, winkcham, winkdeep are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaehwi/pseuds/eternallydaehwi
Summary: The soulmate rule: Once you and your soulmate turn 19, you are able to find each other by not being able to fire insults for a week, instead these insults turn into good things that you honestly see instead.Park Jihoon and Park Woojin have been at each other’s throats since their best friends Daehwi and Jinyoung turned out to be soulmates. Woojin turned 19 on November 2 and that fateful day Jihoon called him, “the cutest sparrow he ever met” instead of “the ugliest sparrow to ever walk on earth”.





	Insult me with sweet words

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so um i made the four of them 99 liners, Jinhwi even older than 2Park by a few months.

 

 

* * *

 

            “Jihoon get up.” Jinyoung muttered as soon as he arrived at his best friend’s apartment. “We have to get going.”

            Jihoon who has been lazily scrolling through his social media accounts groaned. “Jinyoung please. You know how I hate going with you and Daehwi. Well I’m fine with just you and Daehwi but where Daehwi is there’s _that- that- creature._ ”

            Jinyoung can’t help but roll his eyes at Jihoon’s choice of words. “Oh, you mean Woojin?”

            A pillow was thrown at his head as soon as the name left his mouth, “I told you not to mention you-know-who! It irks me!”

            “You ruined my hair!” Jinyoung scoffed, fingers trying to fix the standing hairs on his head. “I can’t believe Woojin even turned to Voldemort. Just how crazy are you, Park Jihoon?”

            And another pillow was flung at him. Luckily it hit his back this time because he’s really going to lock Jihoon in with Woojin or something, if it hit his head again. Maybe he should do just that and see who survives out of the two. He bets it’d be Woojin, wait, maybe it will be Jihoon-

            “I told you not to mention him! God, even his name is so ugly I want to throw up.” Jihoon buried his face in his blankets while kicking his feet and imagining Woojin at the end of it receiving every kick. Oh that must be really wonderful and satisfying.

            Jinyoung sighed. “If you don’t want to come then don’t. I’m just going to remind you that it’ll be my treat and it’s a buffet.”

            Jihoon stood up faster than lightning and was in front of his closet looking for something to wear in a flash. Jinyoung shook his head, _Jihoon and food._

            “Daehwi oh my god my goldfish died I can’t come tonight!” Woojin was rambling to his best friend on the phone who was on the other end of the line. _Please fucking buy my bullshit reason._ Woojin was about to dith the call and wrap himself in his blankets all night long when he heard loud knocks on his door.

            Woojin didn’t even think twice when he opened it immediately. Bad idea. Because Daehwi is standing in front of him with one hand holding his phone and the other on his hips. He should have known that his best friend would be stubborn enough to invade his apartment. “Shut up Park Woojin. You don’t even own a goldfish.”

            Woojin sighed and made a face. “Can I please not go tonight? Jihoon and I might end up throwing chicken bones at each other. Don’t argue with me you know it’s possible. He threw a fish at me once.”

            Daehwi let himself in and sat on the couch. “That’s because you apparently pushed him into the pool!”

            Woojin felt offended. “Only because he tripped me while I was trying to swallow my burger! I almost died you know? I was choking so badly!”

            “Because you-“

            Woojin can’t believe his ears. “Why are you taking his side? I’m your best friend! You didn’t even help when I was about to die! Die, Daehwi, as in not breathing cold as fuck dead!” Sue Woojin for being petty but he thinks he is probably about to cry thinking how he lost his best friend to his mortal enemy. Of course that absolutely sucks.

            Daehwi groaned, eyes softening at how Woojin’s voice cracked. “I’m not taking anyone’s side. And I helped you that day! I was rubbing your back and looking for water. You don’t really think you’re going to lose me, do you?”

Woojin can’t see how he looks like right now but he’s probably pouting. Daehwi pulled him to sit beside him. “I can’t believe you, Park Woojin. I’d always be your best friend. Besides, I told you to try and make peace and you promised that you would. What now?”

            Woojin sighed and leaned his head on Daehwi’s shoulder. “I did try though. But every time I try to be nice, he hits me with every insult he can get and fight me. You know I don’t tolerate shit. Why does he hate me so much anyway?”

            Daehwi shrugged, the origin of the two parks’ hatred for each other is actually a blurry memory for him. “I don’t even know. Jinyoung said he hates you the first time he saw you.”

            Woojin rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch. “God what a prick. We first met at his birthday bash right? And the first thing he said is ‘why the fuck did you guys bring an ugly sparrow with you?”

            Daehwi laughed while reliving the memory. “I remember. Then you got so mad you threw his own birthday cake on his face. That was just months ago, Jihoon’s 19th celebration, I mean.”

            Woojin smirked in victory reminiscing that day, “Why is he even single yet? Shouldn’t he be with his soulmate by now? It’s been months. You and Jinyoung found each other at twelve midnight when he turned 19.”

            Daehwi had a glimmer in his eyes but Woojin didn’t ask, “I don’t know. Seems like he hasn’t found his yet.”

            Woojin cringed just imagining Jihoon with someone. “Wow I feel so bad for whoever that is.”

            Daehwi smirked. “Yeah.”

            Woojin was about to say that he’s going to sleep when Daehwi’s phone beeped, signaling a text. He didn’t even get to breathe before he was pulled up and about by Daehwi, muttering “Let’s go, they’re already downstairs!”

 

* * *

 

 

            Woojin never felt so annoyed in his entire life. He always sees things as fun and that everything has a reason for it to be that way. He’s dense and sometimes he doesn’t get stuff easily but yeah he never found a reason to be annoyed at anything with the entirety of his whole being. He enjoys life as it is and welcomes everything that comes his way in open arms, but again, Park Jihoon is the one he can’t just welcome no matter what.

            His peaceful life ended when Daehwi dragged him to the birthday party of his soulmate’s best friend. He can even remember Daehwi saying how ‘Jihoon’ is really kind and charming and all the praises his best friend’s pretty mouth can think of. It was obvious that Daehwi liked the dude so for his sake, he was willing to come out of his comfort zone (and also see who was trying to steal his best friend away from him, to see a potential rival). He trusts Daehwi’s choice of people anyway. So he agreed.

            And boy has he never been so wrong in his life. This ‘angelic’ (okay fine he literally looks like an angel but his personality is the complete opposite. Woojin likes to say that he was kicked out of heaven for a reason) Jihoon turned out to be everything demonic in Woojin’s life. When this demon called him an ugly sparrow, he can’t control his hands and grabbed the first thing he saw (which happened to be Jihoon’s birthday cake) and threw it at the source of his annoyance. Jihoon’s party was over after that because the two of them wrestled each other until they were both too tired to even lift a finger (Jihoon made sure he kicked Woojin before standing up though and Woojiin let it pass since it’s the guy’s birthday, or maybe he was just too tired himself).

            Months passed and until now Woojin still has no clue why Jihoon hates him so much. He tried asking but all he got was, “Oh god don’t even try, you make my blood boil.”

            And right now, Woojin is _so close_ to flinging his plate of delicious sushi at the demon sitting across from him (and that’s saying a lot since Woojin doesn’t throw away good food especially if it’s a treat). Since Daehwi and Jinyoung wanted to see each other’s faces while eating (cue gagging sounds), Woojin had no choice but to sit in front of the bane of his existence.

            Woojin’s knuckles must be already turning white by how hard he was gripping his fork. _Control yourself Woojin. You promised Daehwi you’d be a civil and nice human being like you always are. You can handle this. You are a strong willed independent man who knows how to control his emotions. Don’t let this annoying piece of shit get to you-_

            “Oh look everyone!” Jihoon said in a mocking tone. “Someone’s even closing his eyes. Never had a taste of good sushi before?”

            Woojin suck in a breath and lifted his arm to just punch Jihoon but Daehwi instantly got a hold of him and firmly grasped his arm under the table, rubbing circles on the back of his hand, telling him to calm down.

            Jihoon raised an eyebrow at him and Woojin just wanted to erase his whole face. “Cat got your tongue, sparrow?”

            Woojin rolled his eyes and turned to Daehwi and Jinyoung, “Do you guys hear something? I hear something so annoying but I can’t pinpoint where. Sounds like a baby rabbit whining.”

            Jihoon was offended and was already halfway the table to lunge at him (his hands were reaching for Woojin’s head, the latter was sure he was about to pull his hair) when Jinyoung pulled his best friend back and shoved a lot of chicken in his mouth. Jihoon had no choice but to chew. And he did this while fuming and glaring at Woojin. Woojin praises him for multitasking.

            “I can’t believe you guys. Sometimes you irritate me but other times you’re so amusing to watch.” Daehwi laughed, clearly amused at the whole situation.

            Woojin shoved another sushi in his mouth. “Yeah because seeing someone out to kill your best friend is definitely amusing. Yay.”

            Daehwi pouted. “Stop being sarcastic! It’s not like Jihoon’s really going to kill you. Right Jihoon?”

            Said boy was still busy in munching his food while openly displaying his hatred for Woojin, throwing daggers at the poor boy trying to eat his sushi peacefully.

            “Right Jihoon?” Daehwi repeated a little louder this time.

            Jihoon glared at Woojin a bit more before turning to Daehwi and softening his eyes. Jihoon huffed but didn’t say anything more.

            Woojin really can’t believe what he witnessed. Demon Jihoon just turned soft when he turned to Daehwi. Well, everyone loves Daehwi, he himself can’t believe how Daehwi just gets him to do everything he wishes. Actually, he’s been told that Jihoon is really a good person especially to his close friends. Woojin finds that really hard to believe when the same person is out to get him at every chance he can get.

            “So, Jihoon.” Daehwi grinned while fiddling with his plate of food. “Any news on your soulmate?”

            Jihoon who was busy munching on his who-knows-what-number-it-is chicken was surprised and began choking. Jinyoung who was sitting beside him immediately tapped his back while looking for any liquid on the table. Woojin who was also surprised immediately offered his glass of coke. Jihoon glared and hesitated before taking it but Jinyoung took it instead and made him drink it.

            “What are you talking about?” Jihoon blurted when he finally calmed down.

            Daehwi put his chin on his palm while he propped his elbow on the table. “It’s been months. Shouldn’t you have found your soulmate already?”

            Woojin stopped munching to listen because he was curious about that too, he still looked at his food though in case Jihoon noticed and decided to end him once and for all.

            Jihoon licked his lips. “Just because you and Jinyoung found each other so fast doesn’t mean I have to find mine that quickly too.”

            Jinyoung hummed. “But our friends all found theirs easily too. It’s really weird how you still haven’t found yours.”

            Jihoon ignored him. “Besides, a lot of people go through years before they find their soulmate. Mine’s normal!”

            Daehwi shrugged and that glimmer in his eyes is back again, Woojin noticed. “Unless he isn’t 19 yet.”

            Jihoon gulped. “Shut up. I’ll find my soulmate before you guys know it.”

            Daehwi and Jinyoung just raised an eyebrow when Jihoon flushed red while Wojjin just decided to turn back to eating since he doesn’t even have a clue what these guys are all talking about.

 

* * *

 

 

            Fast forward to a few weeks and Woojin’s birth month, November, finally arrived. That being said, Daehwi organized a surprise party for his best friend since Woojin doesn’t really like celebrating. Woojin’s birthday came easily and Daehwi was losing his shit, well not totally. He just thank the heavens for making Park Woojin dense and extremely oblivious.

            “Happy birthday Woojin!” Daehwi jumped at Woojin who was peacefully sleeping. “It is find your soulmate day!”

            Woojin groaned and tried to push Daehwi off him. “Daehwi stop. I just want to eat my stomach out today. Don’t even start with that soulmate crap.”

            “We’ve been doing that for years now!” Daehwi slapped Woojin who was covering his face and desperately trying to go back to sleep. “Time for a change!”

            “I should feel offended.” Woojin mumbled, wiggling to the side Daehwi isn’t occupying. “But I feel so sleepy to even feel it.”

            Daehwi sighed and decided to start his plan. “Alright. We’re going to eat at that buffet restaurant you’d give anything for, but you have to promise me that you’ll tell me if ever you felt some inkling towards your soulmate okay?”

            Woojin still has his eyes closed. “What do you mean? What inkling? All am I supposed to do is not throw insults at him or her right?”

            Daehwi patted his best friend’s back. “Well for me, I just had that weird inkling when I faced Jinyoung so I told myself that it must be him.”

            Woojin hummed and Daehwi figured that he must be going back to sleep again. Daehwi pulled off the covers from him and pulled the protesting boy with all his might, even getting kicks and slaps in the process.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Surprise!” Woojin blinks his eyes in surprise as voices shouted at him and party poppers popped in front of his face. _Ah, Daehwi._

            Woojin looked at his best friend who was happily clinging onto his arm and kept on muttering ‘Surprise!” in his ears. He looked around and was even more thankful that Daehwi only invited roughly almost 15 people at most, all of them are those that Woojin personally knew and are close with –Minhyun, Daniel, Jaehwan, Seongwu, Jisung, Sungwoon, Guanlin, Seonho, of course Jinyoung, Youngmin, Donghyun, and Jihoon. _Wait what?_ The said boy is standing stiffly beside Daniel and was glaring at him. Well, of course he was glaring at him, that’s normal.

            Before he could even comprehend why Jihoon was present (Daehwi and Jinyoung might have forced him anyway), he was suddenly bombarded with hugs and cheers and claps on his back.

            “Look who turned 19!” Minhyun hugs him comfortingly.

            “I hope you’d eventually stop acting like a kid and realize that you’re only a year away from graduating the ‘teen’ line.” Jisung ruffles his hair with a smile, strikingly similar to his mother’s.

            Daniel and Seongwu enveloped him side by side and he felt like he was being squeezed by the two big dudes. After everyone greeted him and muttered their congratulations, Daehwi announced that everybody can eat now which all of them hollered to and dashed to the table giving them unlimited food access, leaving the four of them alone in a table.

            Woojin glanced at Daehwi and Jinyoung smiling warmly at him. He wasn’t paying attention to the person now clinging onto Jinyoung’s arm, not wanting to ruin his day yet.

            Woojin turned to Daehwi and hugged the life out of him. “Thank you so much.”

            Daehwi sighed and rubbed his back affectionately. “I’m glad you liked it.”

            Jinyoung grinned at the two before pushing Jihoon in front of Woojin. The two let go of each other and turned to Jihoon who looks like he was having the hardest time of his life.

            “Happy birthday.” Jihoon muttered while glaring. Woojin was surprised since he actually said ‘happy’, but what Jihoon said next guaranteed absolute wreckage and shock in everyone’s world. “Happy birthday to the cutest sparrow I’ve ever met.” 

            Woojin was so surprised, his eyes were bulging out of its sockets and his mouth was wide open you can fit a fist in there. Daehwi, even though he already had an idea, was still shocked and was mirroring his best friend’s reaction. Jinyoung, on the other hand, was laughing his as off and slapping the table so hard. While Jihoon, who said the words, was absolutely horrified and can’t even believe what’s happening –he was frozen he was sure he stopped breathing at some point.

            “Oh my god.” Jinyoung chortled, wiping tears from his eyes due to laughing so much. “This is too good. No, this is absolute gold.”

            “I- I can’t believe this.” Daehwi grasped Jinyoung’s arm when he finally realized the meaning of air. “I mean I’ve always thought that maybe you guys are soulmates but witnessing it really happening is- wow. Just wow.”

            The two Parks involved were still frozen and unmoving. The two noticed this and decided to console their best friends who just had the shock of their lives.

            “Jihoon are you okay?” Jinyoung waved a hand on his best friend’s face who was still unmoving and stiff like a rock.

            Jihoon’s pupils were shaking as he pointed an accusing finger. “I- I- what y-you.”

            Jinyoung can’t help it and laughed again. “Oh my god, you’re stuttering and Woojin’s the reason. Thank you God for this!”

            Daehwi kicked his boyfriend to shut him up. “Woojin, how are you holding up? Are you breathing?”

            Woojin, who was now clinging to Daehwi for dear life, was silent for a few seconds before snapping his fingers at Jihoon’s face, as if figuring out everything at once. “Is this why you hate me so much? Because you turned 19 before me and the moment you saw me you just started hating me.”

            Jinyoung rubbed Jihoon’s back. “Oh right! Our teachers told us before that if you met your soulmate who isn’t 19 yet, you’d have the tendency to hate them for no reason at all. That’s a rare occurrence though. I can’t believe it happened to you guys.”

            Daehwi looked at Jihoon who was gasping at what Jinyoung said. Daehwi found this funny and laughed. “Jihoon looks like a fish out of water. Right Woojin?”

            Woojin nodded in agreement. “Yeah but a really cute one.”

            Jihoon gasped even louder and Daehwi and Jinyoung laughed even more. _What a surprising birthday indeed._

 

* * *

 

 

            “I think I’m going crazy.” Jihoon knocked his head continuously on the textbook he was reviewing (not even close because his mind is obviously somewhere else).

            Jinyoung laughed at his best friend’s situation. “You want to see Woojin right? It’s the soulmate pull.”

            Jihoon bit his lip and groaned. “I didn’t even know this was going to be this hard. No one told me there’s a pull or something.”

            Jinyoung shook his head. “Geez Jihoon haven’t you been listening to our teachers? Seeing as you and Woojin avoid each other like the plague, the feeling of missing each other and the need to see and feel each other becomes even more intense. I wouldn’t be surprised to see you guys kissing or something the moment you see each other.”

            Jihoon roamed his palms in his face. “I cannot believe this. Do you have a picture of that _lovely human being?”_

            Jinyoung cackled, finding it difficult to breathe as Jihoon groaned at what just came out of his mouth. Jihoon was supposed to say _ugly piece of shit._ Guess that won’t work anymore.

            “This is so entertaining I’m going to die.” Jinyoung laughed again, wiping tears from his eyes before seeing people walk towards their table from Jihoon’s behind. “Say no more, Park Jihoon. Your wish is granted.”

            Before Jihoon can even comprehend what his best friend meant, a presence suddenly plopped himself down beside him and Park Woojin is suddenly staring at him, gritting his teeth with his fists closed so hard. “Don’t start with me, Park Jihoon. I’m just doing this because _I really need to see that beautiful face of yours.”_

            Jihoon’s face burned from embarrassment and Woojin sighed loudly at what he said.

            Daehwi, who just sat beside Jinyoung laughed. “He’s been jittery the entire morning it was funny. He kept on preventing himself from asking about Jihoon but ends up asking anyway. It was pathetic but amusing.”

            Jinyoung propped both of his elbows on the table smirked at them. “Are you going to kiss? It’s totally fine!”

            Woojin immediately glared at him. He turned to Jihoon. “He’s your best friend, are you going to shut him up or not? If you don’t, I will.”

            Jihoon shrugged. “Feel free to do so.”

            Then Woojin grabbed some fries on Jihoon’s plate and flung it at Jinyoung. “Shut up.”

           

After a while of teasing, Daehwi and Jinyoung were immersed at each other’s presence and completely ignored their best friends, which just brought awkwardness between the two since they have no choice but to stare at each other.

            “Woojin.” Jihoon poked him.

            Woojin stared at the action and he be damned because he even wanted to coo right then and there. “What?”

            Jihoon gulped and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I swear if you tease me about this, I’ll-“

            Woojin grinned at him. “You’ll what?”

            Jihoon coughed. “I’ll burn you al- burn you with love.”

            Woojin openly laughed as Jihoon ducked his head in shame. Daehwi’s right, this is amusing. “Anyway, what do you need?”

            Jihoon looked everywhere but at Woojin’s eyes. He doesn’t know what to do with how Woojin looks at him like that, as if he can never be bothered by anything and the only one he can focus on is him. To be honest, Jihoon doesn’t even feel hatred for Woojin anymore –a proof that the hatred he has been feeling all along was because of the soulmate rule.

            Woojin tilted his head. “Jihoon?”

            Jihoon licked his now drying lips before sighing. “Can I hold your hand?”

            Woojin was taken a back for a while, his mouth open and eyes trained on him. Jihoon was ready to bolt out any moment, he can’t take the embarrassment. But a few seconds later, a warm hand enveloped his own, the warmth spreading through his entire form, tingling and calming his nerves at the same time. Fingers fitted perfectly against his own and Jihoon didn’t even know such feeling of perfection even existed.

            “You know,” Woojin smirked while giving their hands a tug. “If you want to hold my hand you could have just done it. I won’t mind anyway.”

            Jihoon rolled his eyes but didn’t fight the smile blooming on his face. “Oh come on. We both know you actually wanted to hold my hand first.”

            “Look at them.” Daehwi said in an annoyingly sick voice. “Fighting who wants to hold hands the most.”

            “I can’t believe you guys are initiating PDA. How sick is that?”

            The two just openly glared at Jinyoung. Well, Jihoon did because Woojin threw a nugget at him. Besides, it’s not like Jinyoung’s any better. He’s the one who can’t keep his hands to himself –always on Daehwi’s waist or arms.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had too much winkcham feels since yesterday and i just had to write! Anw, thanks for checking this out!


End file.
